


Hello Mr Blake

by teeandrainbows



Series: Becho Modern AU [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Airplane Sex, F/M, Mile High Club, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeandrainbows/pseuds/teeandrainbows
Summary: He was a frequent flyer due to his job.  She was a flight attendant who always seemed to be working on his flights.  Eventually, joining the mile high club just seemed like the right thing to do.





	Hello Mr Blake

**Author's Note:**

> Based on #27 of my Becho Modern AU series on tumblr (princessechoblake)

Bellamy sipped from his Starbucks cup, enjoying the warmth of the mocha. He needed it, this early in the morning. Why his boss had scheduled him on a 4am flight, he did not know, but unfortunately such was the life of an archaeologist. Well, technically, he wasn’t the archaeologist, but the person responsible for ensuring any recovered artifacts were handled with the proper care. It sounded better when he told his friends he was an archaeologist, though.

An announcement sounded on the PA system and he paused and listened just long enough to confirm it wasn’t a gate change for his flight before continuing on his way. Behind him, he pulled one of those stereotypical wheeling mini suitcases. The airport was starting to get busy, but most of the people seemed as tired as Bellamy felt and kept their heads down just as much as him.

When he finally found his gate, he also found his coworker.

“Took you long enough,” Murphy said, glancing up at him. “I still don’t see why you felt the need to get coffee. I’m just gonna sleep on the plane,” he added.

Bellamy shrugged a shoulder, sitting down next to the other man. He was almost too tired to argue, but he also knew he had to say something or Murphy would keep going. Not that he bore the other any ill will. Murphy was one of his closest friends. He just wanted to relax before the flight.

“I have some paperwork to fill in during the flight,” he replied, praying that it was a good enough excuse as he took another sip. It seemed to be enough, as Murphy fell silent, playing what looked like Angry Birds on his phone. Bellamy let out a sigh of relief and pulled out his earbuds, slipping them in and putting his playlist on shuffle. He leaned back, fully intending on closing his eyes for just a moment, since he had insisted that the two of them get to the airport with plenty of time to spare and they still had 45 minutes until boarding.

He was just dozing off to Hozier when he felt a sharp jab in his side. One eye slipped open and he glanced sideways at Murphy who continued poking him repeatedly.

“What?” he mumbled, pulling out the earbud on Murphy’s side. As he did so, he discretely checked the time. 20 minutes left until boarding.

“Look,” the other man said, pointing with the offending finger towards the counter. He had the most evil expression in his eyes, and Bellamy was almost afraid to look. He did, though, and what he saw made his heart pound.

Her.

“Remind me, what did you say about her last time? Legs for days and—”

“Shut up,” Bellamy interrupted, rolling his eyes and putting his earbud back in. He was too tired for all of that nonsense. Beside him, Murphy kept talking and poking him, but Bellamy simply turned up the volume.

Only then did he steal a quick glance back at the counter. There she was, dressed in the flight attendant uniform, with her hair neatly in a tight bun and as his eyes traveled down her body, there were her legs for days and…

He gulped, averting his eyes. His mouth was suddenly dry. In vain, Bellamy took another sip of his mocha, fully aware that Murphy was cackling beside him.

Shit.

It seemed like every time he took a flight around the country, she just happened to be one of the flight attendants working. At first, it had been entirely coincidental, and he had barely noticed. After the seventh or eighth flight, however, when she had greeted him by name, it hit him. Now, it was starting to get a bit ridiculous. It didn’t help that she was freaking hot, and every time Bellamy saw her either in the airport or on the plane his mouth got dry and he suddenly couldn’t breathe.

Thankfully, she didn’t linger. The moment she disappeared beyond the gate to prepare the plane, Bellamy breathed a sigh of relief. He had a brief reprieve now before boarding, and he fully intended on using it to doze off again, Murphy be damned.

Surprisingly, the younger man didn’t bother him again, at least not until they were boarding.

“I wonder if she’ll recognize you again,” he quipped, turning back to smirk at Bellamy.

“Shut up,” Bellamy groaned, stepping forward and showing his boarding pass and ID at the counter. Then it was through the tunnel and on to the plane. Of course, it had to be her standing at the entrance, greeting guests and double checking boarding passes.

“Hello, Mr Blake,” she said, even as Bellamy was trying to avert his gaze so he didn’t have to look at her perfect lips while she spoke.

“Hi,” he replied, dumbly, continuing on with a shuffling motion down the aisle. In front of him, Murphy was losing it.

“Hello, Mr Blake,” Murphy imitated her in a hushed tone, glancing over his shoulder.

“Oh, look, it’s my seat,” Bellamy said loudly, slipping into 11C after stowing his bag in the overhead bin. Murphy, thank god, was several rows behind him and had to continue walking up the aisle.

Bellamy settled into his seat, pulling out his earbuds and slipping them in again, turning on his playlist. He hadn’t put his phone on airplane mode yet, and it buzzed. He checked it and groaned.

~Can I offer you some wine, Mr Blake?~ was the text he had received from Murphy. Bellamy simply texted back an angry emoji and settled back in his chair. A moment later, it buzzed again, but this time it was his sister reminding him to send a message when he landed. He replied, telling her he was on the plane now, and before Murphy could harass him even more, he put his phone on airplane mode.

Apparently fate hated him that morning, as she ended up standing next to his seat during the safety demonstration and Bellamy could only imagine what was running through Murphy’s head. It was bad enough that he had to sit with his head tipped up, looking at her the entire time.

A couple of weeks later, he was boarding a plane with his sister. Although it was rare, he had been in the town where she was attending college, and she was now on vacation. Bellamy had five days to spare, so the siblings had planned a trip to Florida. At least it was an afternoon flight and he was more awake. He was walking behind Octavia, and as they got on the plane, he heard the oh-so-familiar voice.

“Thank you for choosing Azgeda Airlines,” she said politely. Octavia grunted a response, breezing past the flight attendant, but after checking behind him and confirming that the nearest passenger was still at the other end of the tunnel, Bellamy lingered.

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” she murmured, grinning at him like a cat. Bellamy swallowed and nodded.

“Do you work every Azgeda flight?” He asked, curious. She laughed.

“Pretty much. Enjoy your flight, Mr Blake.”

Bellamy sighed, continuing down the aisle to sit next to his sister.

“What was that about?” Octavia asked in a low voice. Bellamy only shrugged.

“Routine polite customer service,” he replied offhand, hoping it was enough to placate his sister. It seemed to work as she fell silent.

Once the plane was in the air, Bellamy put in his earbuds and leaned back, enjoying his playlist. Beside him, Octavia was playing a game on her phone. Soon, the announcement that complimentary drinks would be coming around blared over the speakers and he straightened up, glancing down the aisle. There she was, with the cart, flashing smiles at the passengers and passing them drinks and little packages of cookies.

When she reached their row, the flight attendant first asked Octavia what she wanted.

“Coke,” came the abrupt answer, followed by “and pretzels.”

Bellamy sighed, shooting a side-eyed glance at his sister who wasn’t even looking up from her phone. The flight attendant prepared the drink and reached across Bellamy, passing it to Octavia, and Bellamy found himself staring right at her cleavage.

Shit.

The action was repeated with the little bag of pretzels, and Bellamy’s mouth went dry. He barely registered when the question was directed at him.

“I... what?” He asked. She chuckled.

“What can I get you, Mr Blake?” She asked. Bellamy swallowed a lump in his throat.

“Coke and pretzels, please,” he managed to say, glancing up at her. Her eyelashes were long, he noticed, and she had chosen a bright red lipstick for the flight. Oh damn, now his eyes were focused on her lips and he had to reluctantly drag them away to take the glass from her. Their fingers brushed and he breathed in sharply.

Then she was gone, and Bellamy opened the pretzels, taking one out and nibbling on it slowly. He heard a cough next to him and glanced sideways.

Octavia was giving him a weird look. “What was that all about?” She asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Nothing,” he replied quickly, putting his earbuds back in to signal that he wasn’t up for conversation. For good measure, he pulled out his copy of the Iliad, vaguely registering his sister’s snort at his choice of reading material.

Later, halfway through the flight, Bellamy got up, needing to use the bathroom. He slowly made his way to the back of the plane where he discovered it was currently occupied.

“Great…” he muttered, leaning against the wall. He hardly wanted to walk all the way back to his seat. It would be better to wait, he thought. He decided to amuse himself by looking out the window at the back of the plane.

A minute passed and Bellamy was starting to wonder if he was imagining that little red light when he heard a light cough behind him. Around he turned, only to come face to face with the flight attendant, and in the tight quarters she was incredibly close to him. His mouth went dry.

“You’re not really supposed to be out of your seat,” she said, her lips turned upwards in a slight smirk. Bellamy gave an awkward chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well, you see, I… uh…” he gestured vaguely towards the bathroom, although in the confined space it was more like gesturing directly at her… he shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

“I see,” she replied, a small sparkle in her eye. Was she… laughing at him? He couldn’t tell. The door opened behind her and an elderly man stepped out.

“Er…” he started, taking a small sidestep. It was incredibly awkward, since there wasn’t enough room for him to step around her. She laughed for real, then, and stepped back, out of his way.

He thought about how stupid he had been throughout the rest of the flight.

A few months passed, and he was given the opportunity of a lifetime, to travel out of the country. It would be a long flight, and once again, for some strange reason, his boss booked him on Azgeda Airlines.

He was flying solo for once, since Murphy and their other coworker Raven would be flying out the next day, and while he waited in the airport with his little carry on bag and his earbuds in, he almost didn’t see her at first.

Almost.

Bellamy glanced up just in time to catch her gaze. Had she been staring at him? He couldn’t be sure. She didn’t look away, though, simply holding the gaze the entire time she was waiting while her fellow flight attendant chatted with the woman at the gate. Now he was convinced the universe was trying to tell him something. Why else would she inexplicably be working on an international flight the one time he was flying internationally?

Their encounters since his flight to Florida with Octavia had become increasingly more confusing to him. Before, it had been a one-sided crush on his part, but now he wasn’t so sure. It almost felt like she was flirting with him, and he didn’t know how to respond. All he could do was flounder helplessly every time her fingers brushed against his as she handed him a bag of pretzels or reached across him to take garbage from whoever his seatmate happened to be, her breasts at eye level. Murphy was become incorrigible, and Bellamy was suddenly more grateful than ever that he wasn’t traveling with anyone this time.

Finally, she broke the gaze and made her way through the gate, but… had that been a wink? Had he imagined that? He wasn’t sure. Bellamy swallowed hard, willing away the bulge in his pants.

Thankfully, she wasn’t the one standing at the front of the plane when he got on, and he was able to find his seat with no issues. Just as he was starting to make himself comfortable, though, with his book and his iPod, her sultry voice broke through his thoughts.

“Mr Blake, what a surprise.”

For once, he didn’t completely lose his speech capacity in her presence. “No kidding,” he said, glancing up at her as he set down the book. Big mistake. She had chosen a bright red lipstick, and her lips were pursed as if in thought. Perfectly kissable lips. He swallowed. “You’re working international flights now?”

She shrugged, winking at him. “I’ve done my fair share,” she replied, bending down towards him. At that angle, her cleavage was quite visible. “Well, you know if you need anything at all, don’t hesitate to ask. And enjoy your book.” Just like that, she was gone. Bellamy closed his eyes, leaning his head back.

It had to be intentional. She had to know what she was doing to him. It couldn’t possibly be a mistake.

The plane got going, and once they were in the air, Bellamy began catnapping. Long haul flights weren’t his favourite things in the world, but at least he had his playlist and some snacks on hand. He nearly missed the complimentary drinks going around, and instantly regretted waking up just in time for her to show up at his side.

“Coke and pretzels?” she asked, smirking. Bellamy let out a slow breath.

“Yeah,” he replied, reaching up for them and waiting for the jolt as their fingers brushed. This time, though, she lingered, staring down at him.

The moment passed and she bit her lip, moving on to the next row. Bellamy was left holding his plastic cup, wondering what on earth was so different about this flight.

A few hours into the flight, he grew restless. They had just made their way through a bit of turbulence, and his legs were itching to stretch so Bellamy glanced up and down the aisle and stood up, setting his iPod on his seat along with the book. He slowly made his way to the back of the plane. Once he got there, he walked past the bathroom door and to the window, bending down to look out. He wondered where they were. All he could see was blue and white, no landmasses. They were probably over the ocean by now.

A small cough behind him made him turn. There she was, the corner of her lips turned up in a smirk, an eyebrow raised. Bellamy swallowed, crossing his arms in front of him.

“It’s not occupied right now,” she murmured, gesturing over her shoulder towards the bathroom. She was also standing remarkably close to him.

Bellamy nodded, speaking quickly. “I know, I just… needed to stand up and move. I don’t do well sitting so long,” he admitted, meeting her gaze. She had the most stunning hazel eyes, he noticed.

She chuckled. “So you’re going to break the rules, then?” she asked, a twinkle to her eyes.

“I guess so,” he managed to say, shrugging.

She took a half step closer, bringing them so close they were practically touching, and stared solidly into his eyes. “I should send you back to your seat right now,” she whispered, her knuckles brushing against his.

Bellamy drew in a breath through his nose, watching as her eyes dropped down to his lips. Fuck it. After months of flirting, he didn’t know if he could take it anymore. “But you won’t,” he muttered.

He couldn’t tell who had moved first, but suddenly they were kissing and his hands were around her waist and her arms were looped around his neck, pushing him backwards so they were around the corner, out of sight. Her fingers wove into his hair as he pulled her close. There was no patience, only need and desire. His tongue played at her lip, and she accepted, parting her lips to allow their tongues to meet. His pants grew impossibly tight and she seemed to notice, pressing her hips tight against his.

When they broke for air, she arched an eyebrow at him and disentangled herself, taking a step backwards. At first, Bellamy was left panting and wondering if that was it, and then she winked at him, reaching behind her to open the bathroom door while her other hand made a beckoning gesture. He eagerly followed her into the tight space, barely managing to close the door behind him, and she reached past him to flick the lock.

Barely a second passed and their lips were crashing together again, all the tension of the past several months releasing in one fell swoop. It took them a moment to navigate the space, pressed so close they barely felt like individual bodies until Bellamy had the idea to lift her onto the tiny counter with the sink. There, he could lean in and press hot, open-mouthed kisses to her neck while she tipped her head back against the mirror, letting out tiny, breathy moans.

Her legs hooked around his waist, pulling him closer and he obliged, his hands exploring the upper half of her body. He quickly popped the button on her blazer and pushed the thick material out of the way, and she took over, unbuttoning her crisp white shirt underneath so he could kiss the soft tan skin underneath, his hands running over her breasts.

“Mmm, Mr Blake…” she moaned, and he glanced up at her. She was biting her lip, an incredibly sexy sight. The sight coupled with the way she was saying his name was driving him crazy, and he went back to her breasts, pushing the fabric of her bra aside so he could swirl his tongue over the stiff peaks of her nipples, one after the other. She moaned again, her legs tightening around him.

His hands went lower, and she looped her arms around his neck, allowing him to lift her an inch off the sink so he could hike her skirt up around her waist. Her fingers found his pants and expertly undid first the belt and then the button and zipper. With her help he managed to shimmy his pants down to his ankles, followed by his underwear and finally his cock was free.

She wrapped her fingers around his length and stroked, flicking her thumb over the leaking tip, and Bellamy groaned loudly. Instantly her lips were on his, keeping him silent as she worked him like a seasoned pro. When he was impossibly hard, he reached between them, tugging her panties aside. She was breathing heavily, watching him with hooded eyes as she helped guide him towards her entrance.

With his cock against her, Bellamy paused for a moment. He had no condoms. His hesitation must have been written on his face, as she leaned in next to his ear.

“I’m on the pill,” she whispered, licking the curve of his ear. “Please.”

That was all the invitation he needed to press his hips forward, burying his cock in her tight warmth. She let out a soft moan, and he kissed her once more, pausing when he was fully sheathed.

“M-move,” she muttered against his lips, and he slowly pulled out, then thrust again. He slowly built up a rhythm, rocking against her while she kept her legs tightly wrapped around his waist. As the tension in his groin rose, his movement became more and more erratic until with a muffled grunt against her lips he felt himself release deep inside her.

He continued to move throughout his orgasm, slowing down until he was spent. She slowly untangled her legs from his waist and he reached for the napkins from the counter to clean himself off.

“That was hot,” she murmured, fixing her blouse and blazer. Bellamy nodded, still in a post-orgasmic daze, and she grinned that minx-like grin he had grown to associate her with and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him briefly.

“We should do that again sometime. Maybe somewhere with more room,” she added, winking.

Bellamy managed a grin. “I’d be up for that…” he trailed off, realizing he didn’t actually know her name.

“Echo,” she replied, arching an eyebrow. “But I should probably get back to work.”

“Right,” he said, reaching down for his pants. When he rose, she was looking over her shoulder in the mirror, fixing her hair, and smirking at his reflection. He smirked back, running his hands up her legs after fixing his pants.

“I’ll leave first,” he said, reaching for the door and unlocking it, sliding out carefully. Thankfully there was no one there waiting, and he made his way back to his seat, a slight spring to his step.

Two hours later, he was dozing off when he felt something brushing his arm. Cracking one eye open, he glanced up at Echo. Wordlessly, she dropped a piece of paper on the pull-down tray in front of him, winked, and disappeared.

He was confused, but even still, he picked up the paper and opened it, reading the note inside. It was her name and number, and he grinned.

When the plane landed, he made brief eye contact with her before leaving the plane, his carry-on bag in tow. An hour later, he was in his hotel, taking a shower as he thought about her, moaning for him, pressed against him, his hand around his cock.

The next morning, he was leaving his hotel room to go to the airport to greet Raven and Murphy when he saw her slipping out of the room down the hall. They made eye contact and Bellamy had to laugh. The universe really was trying to tell him something, wasn’t it? She winked at him and went off in the opposite direction.

That night, he sat listening to Murphy complaining about the flight until finally he turned away, letting Raven handle him while Bellamy pulled out his phone and the note. He turned the paper over in his fingers a few times before finally texting the number listed on it.

~Are you in your room?~ he sent, then added, quickly, ~It’s Bellamy~. Then he remembered she didn’t know his first name. ~Mr Blake~.

The reply came instantaneously. ~Craving some more, Mr Blake?~

He grinned, rising to his feet and heading towards the door.

“Where are you going, Bell?” Raven asked, interrupting Murphy. Bellamy glanced over his shoulder.

“There’s a pool downstairs,” he said, walking out of the room. It wasn’t until later that he realized he had left without his swim trunks or a towel, but in the moment, that didn’t matter.

All that mattered was the insanely sexy woman who opened the door when he knocked, dressed in a tank top and short shorts.

“Good evening, Mr Blake,” she said, taking hold of the fabric of his shirt and tugging him inside. He kicked the door closed behind him and she reached past, locking it.

Then his lips were on hers, and he pushed her back until her legs hit the edge of the bed. She fell backwards onto the sheets and he crawled over her, kissing her once more.

Three weeks later, he was sitting in the airport with Murphy and Raven when Echo walked past with her fellow flight attendants. Murphy noticed immediately and turned to Bellamy to tease him, but Bellamy wasn’t listening. He was watching her, waiting for her to turn and see him. She did, and they held eye contact for a long, tension filled moment.

Later, when they were getting on the plane, Bellamy followed behind his two coworkers.

“Good afternoon, Bellamy,” she said, flashing her customer service smile at him. Bellamy grinned.

“Looking forward to the flight, Echo,” he said. He then proceeded to ignore Murphy’s incredulous stare over his shoulder, instead grinning as he made his way to his seat.

Somehow, he figured this flight wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic, so please be kind! Any kudos or comments will be appreciated!


End file.
